mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Puk Puck
Puk Puck ' (プク・プック) is a minor character in ''Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and became one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. The supreme leader of Puk's Faction, Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Puk Puck has body-length, extremely curly light yellow colored hair, with two strands that come out from behind her head and curl back towards her, short, choppy bangs on the right side of her body and light pink eyebrows. She has multiple provincial pink colored stars all over her hair, even have a star symbol tiny crown-like thing on top of her head, on the QUEENS cover, she wears a golden halo-like thing with spikes, a shining star above the halo, long cloth coming down and two stars to hold up some of the cloth. Puk Puck has large, rounds eyes with her right eye being blush colored and spots of oasis colors, her left eye being affair colored with spots of French lilac colors, dark blush, long eyelashes, a star on both cheeks, pale skin and she is one of the shortest Magical Girls. As for her outfit, she wears a short white dress with white sleeves that go about half of her upper arm, a silky pale pink colored collar, on her chest she has a metallic, beauty bush colored star emblem with bird wings around it, feather-like things under the symbol, lavender blush colored cloth that goes around her wrists and comes from under the feathers and blossom colored with multiple stars all over it cloth that comes from under the feathers that goes a little past the dress with lavender blush colored bows. On her right leg, she wears white cloth that wraps around with has white, fluffy slippers, a star and on her left leg, she has black straps that connect with string and white slippers. Also shown on the QUEENS cover, she is shown to have a large, cardinal colored rubber hammer with a metallic ‘P’ and wings. Personality Similar to her appearance, Puk Puck has has the mindset of a child. She is almost always in a positive, lively mood and loves her friends and adoptive daugthers. However, it appears that Puk Puck's magic, "to make friends with everyone," has twisted her mind somewhat. While caring towards others, she has shown repeatedly to be self-centered and prioritizes her own needs. Overall, despite preaching the importance of friendship, she doesn't seem to understand what friendship truly entails. Magic ''To befriend anyone.'' Upon making visual contact with her or hearing her voice, people will grow to adore Puk Puck and believe good things about her. They begin to see Puk Puck as the most important person in their lives, to a point that they are willing to die to protect her. Her magic also works in the form of media: for example, through a video or a camera. It's also effective for less-intelligent beings, like Demons. The effect of friendship decreases over time, so it's necessary for her to apply her magic regularly. There is a limit of how much friendship she can give at a time. Special Item(s) *Contract (Former):' Premium Sachiko's contract that can make someone lucky. After Sachiko's death, the contract is left and taken by Puk Puck. It was later passed to Shadow Gale. Relationships Uluru Uluru is Puk Puck's oldest daughter. They love each other very much, but Uluru feelings for Puk Puck would change later on. Premium Sachiko Premium Sachiko is Puk Puck's middle daughter. Puk Puck is very protective of Sachiko, as she didn't let her use her magic. Puk Puck really loves Sachiko and gets worried about her. Sorami Nakano Sorami Nakano is Puk Puck's youngest daughter. When Sorami was younger, she asked Puk Puck if she could take her to sing karaoke, but Puk Puck said maybe when she's a little bit older. Snow White Snow White is brainwashed by the magic of Puk Puck, making Snow White love her unconditionally. She wants to protect Lady Puk from the other Factions. Shadow Gale Shadow Gale is brainwashed by the magic of Puk Puck, making Shadow Gale love her unconditionally. She wants to be useful for Puk Puck. Armor Arlie Even Demons want to be friends with me! Shufflin Ⅱ They are rivals, but some of the Shufflins ll fall in love with her when she uses her magic. Lethe Lethe hates Puk Puck. Once, Puk Puck brainwashed Lethe into becoming friends with her. They played games such as hide-and-go-seek. When the brainwash wore off, Lethe felt humiliated. CQ Angel Hammer CQ Angel Hammer wants to end Puk Puck's plan, they don't actually have a lot of interaction with each other. Keek During ''Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart, Puk Puck would meet and sponsor Keek in her version of Magical Girl Raising Project. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ancient Magical Girls Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6